


The Outsiders

by Cacophony_EG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the parents are alive, All the same ages, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison AU, Gen, Good Zarkon (Voltron), Multi, Other, Racism, Same Grade, The First Voltron members are still around., Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacophony_EG/pseuds/Cacophony_EG
Summary: Since their very first day at the Garrison, Keith, Katie, and Lotor felt like an outsider.Their fellow classmates created rumours and believed the three got special treatment or were accepted because of who they were connected to not by their own merits. The teachers all expecting them to be carbon copies of the ones that came before them.Inspired by Uraraaaaaaan Picture of Keith, Pidge, and Lotor all going to the Garrison together and being the same age and becoming friends.





	The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out Uraraaaaaaan's work on Tumblr and her picture I was talking about https://uraraaaaaaan.tumblr.com/post/182132353222/what-if-they-were-all-the-same-age-and-if-they

Since their very first day at the Garrison, Keith, Katie, and Lotor felt like an outsider.

Their fellow classmates created rumours and believed the three got special treatment or were accepted because of who they were connected to not by their own merits. The teachers all expecting them to be carbon copies of the ones that came before them.

Keith who had a history of disrespecting authority, and a long array of anger issues that often ended in a fight. Dreamed of becoming a pilot, but time and time again he was disregarded by teachers, as nothing more than a trouble maker. So instead of hoping for more, Keith began to accept just following his mother's footstep and becoming a warrior.

Till one fateful day, Shiro came to his school and saw something in Keith. It felt surreal having one of the greatest students in piloting skills and athletics, personally recommended him. Takashi Shriogane had broken more records than any one person in the history of the garrison. Keith could hardly wait for the day he could go to the garrison and start with a clean slate.

Both of his parents were so proud and supportive of him going to the Garrison. Though once there, things went downhill fast. Being Shiro’s protege, all the teachers were expecting him to be the perfect soldier.

Though Keith blindly taking orders from anyone, just because they had a higher rank than him, really didn’t go well. He understood the prosses of hazing to toughen a person, but going after him for his Galra Heritage was one step too far. The disgust in their voice and the joy on their face, while saying the insults were all too real to just be made up for hazing him.

Things weren’t much better with his peers, some of the kids from his old school came to the garrison as well. Stories about his temper and less than clean record spread fast, making any and all group activities a dread. Everyone avoided working with him at all cost, even doing his work just so they didn’t have to deal with him. Which in turn, made Keith more and more reluctant to work with anyone.

No matter how hard he worked, any success he had was always credited to Shiro’s influence and never to him, never to the delinquent Keith that Takashi Shriogane took pity on.

\------------

Katie had always dreamed of going to the Garrison, being part of an amazing team and one day she could work side by side with her brother and Father. Katie just didn’t know how steep a path her brother Matt and Father had left for her to fill.

Katie came from a school who bullied and ridiculed her for her intelligence and knowledge. So she learned to keep quiet, she didn’t have the social skills her brother had to disarm bullies and correct the teachers without them taking offence.

Katie never picked a fight but if others tried to put her down or physically intimidate her, retaliation was through to follow through ‘pranks’ no matter if the person was a teacher, students or anyone else, she had a hard time standing up for herself in the moment, but she always knew how to get back at people. Katie always wise, and skilled enough to make sure it was never traced back to her. Biding her time, waiting for the day she could join the garrison, to have a new start.

At the garrison her family was considered a legacy;

Matt was well known for being one of the nicest, most sociable cadets that students and teachers ever knew. Matt could charm or disarm anyone that took a few minutes to talk to him. Not to mention, he was always at the top of all his academic classes by leaps and bounds compared to any of his classmates.

Her Father; Sam Holt, a well-known explorer and scientist, his was known by anyone with ambitions for space exploration. Everyone’s expectations for Katie from the students to the teachers was overwhelming, it made her feel like one wrong step would ruin her family reputation.

The teachers' none stop compared her to Matt and their Father, though it was more questioning than praise. When it came to working with others it was always, ‘Why can’t you get along with people like Matt’ or ‘you’ll never be a leader like commander Holt with that attitude’. when she shot a quip at someone for a stupid comment or a teacher's blatant ignorance the reply was always something along the lines of ‘I expect better from a Holt’ or ‘I feel sorry for Matt having a mean sister like you.”

Worst of all when groups she was assigned to tried to dump all their work on her. Katie flat out refused, but it was soon followed by ‘you know Matt would actually help us’ as if that would sway her enough to do their work. Her Brother was sometimes a bit of a pushover when it came to pleasing people a trait Katie did not possess or wanted to have. Then her group mates would blame her for being difficult and the teachers would say ‘Your father would be very disappointed in your behaviour’ cause it was always her word against the group.

Everyone wanted her to be like Matt or like her Father, no one wanted Katie to be herself…

\----------------

Lotor had looked forward to going a school far from his homeworld, far from his galaxy, to be given a chance to be treated for who he was, instead of what he was, whether it was Prince, Halfbreed, or the son of Zarkon; the pilot of the black lion, and son of Hanerva, one of the greatest minds in Galra or Altean history.

It was a new start for Lotor, a place he could be himself without the weight of his status constantly on his shoulders. Where he could make real friends that liked him for who he was and people who would be loyal to him instead of his lineage.

He never expected things to be so similar on earth as they were on his planet. Of course stories of his father reached even all the way to this planet, so of course, all the students and teachers know who he was before he took his first steps into the Garrisons grounds.

Even here, on a planet so far from his own with only a handful of Galra on the planet. There were still only two different kinds of people; one kind sucked up to him for his status, or because of who his father was. All having those painted on smiles, using words and actions for no other reason than to gain his favour, just so they could fill their own desires.

The others hating him for either his race or his status, he didn’t belong here in their eyes, he would never be one of them just a pretender, his status got him everything he wanted in life, so it was their personal duty to make sure he got familiar with the hardships of life.

Even among the teachers, there were only two kinds of people, they either admired his father or held bearly contain hostility.

All Lotor wanted was a real friend, that didn’t care about his race or status, or who his father was. Lotor began to wonder if even one person like that existed.

\-------------

All three of these outcast just wanted a new start, a place where they could build their skills, make friends and be recognized for who they were.

None of them ever expecting that one day, they would find these things within each other.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is just a one-shot but I may add to it later.
> 
> And don't worry I'm still working on Diplomatic-Infiltration and Carnation Complication.  
> Just needed a little writing break for them.


End file.
